


say you want me and don't be nice

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F!Byleth, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Possessive Byleth, but not seriously, mild Ass Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Hilda teases Byleth a little. She finds that she likes her Professor's reactions.





	say you want me and don't be nice

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober 2019 day 2: ass worship  
except it wasn't really ass worship, and was more cunnilingus... i'm sorry... i cannot writing the booty eatings

Hilda liked girls. Hilda really, really liked girls, and she really, really liked Professor Byleth, who’d come to teach the Golden Deer just this year.

Professor Byleth was a bit odd, true. Hilda wouldn’t deny as much. She was aloof, seemingly with her head always up in the clouds and with a kind of weird, blank stare always on her face, but Hilda had a sharper eye than one would assume of her. She knew that her Professor had a good head on her shoulders… even though the Professor was sleeping with her. Maybe she couldn’t have  _ the _ best head on her shoulders if she was willing to sleep with one of her students, but Hilda didn’t care. Her Professor treated her like a princess, and that’s all she needed. She didn’t have to care about what it meant morally to be with her Professor like this.

“Heehee. So, you really do like every bit of me, don’t you, Professor?” From when she was sat atop Byleth’s face in Byleth’s quarters, Hilda wiggled her bottom enticingly. Her hands were on Byleth’s firm thighs, and she squeezed them. “Mm, as for me, I never get tired of these thighs! So hard, so much muscle. But in your case, you just wanna touch all of me, huh?”

“Yes,” Byleth whispered, perhaps to stay quiet with how thin the walls were around the monastery, and her fingers kneaded into Hilda’s bouncy asscheeks. “You’re perfect to me, Hilda. You know that… and that’s why I want to show you as much, with all that I can.”

Hilda’s cheeks might as well have tinted as pink as that hair of hers. She gave a giggle and straightened her back, so that Byleth could worship her properly.

“Jeez! You’re cheesy, Professor… but that’s part of why I like you so much.”

Byleth kissed Hilda’s pussy, bare and wet for her, as her fingers massaged into Hilda’s springy ass like dough. Hilda purred and resisted the urge to rock her hips back into Byleth’s mouth. The sensation of having her pussy licked and sucked by an expert tongue as Byleth played with her ass was dirty, but it gave Hilda a rush of exhilaration, too. Byleth was a partner who loved every bit of her, from the soft crook of her neck, to her breasts, and apparently, to her ass.

“You know, I never really have girls play with my ass, so this is pretty new to me,” Hilda said with a smile on her face, candid. “Aren’t you special, Profe— ssor?!”

At Hilda’s words, Byleth’s tongue flicked hard against Hilda’s clit and made her squeak out in surprise. Byleth took Hilda’s clit between her lips, and she pulled on it with them, sucking on her persistently. The hands on her ass squeezed hard, making Hilda’s skin spill from the crevices of her fingers.

Hilda gasped at the sensations that assaulted her all at once, and then, through her fluster, Hilda grinned. She tilted her head back at Byleth as best as she could, to where her teacher’s face was obscured by her ass, and she could just barely see Byleth’s blue eyes peering back at her, narrowed sharply.

“Aww, Professor! Did you get jealous when I mentioned the other girls? Sorry, but I’m not a virgin,” Hilda cooed playfully, perhaps now using Byleth’s possessiveness to her advantage, to spur her on to treating her rougher. “You’re the only one that I realllly, really like though. Don’t worry.”

When Byleth yanked Hilda in closer to her by her ass, Hilda cried out happily, and looked back in the initial direction she was faced before as her Professor ate her out with a fury. Byleth’s tongue glided between Hilda’s plush, flushed folds, wet for her and only her, despite the way she teased Byleth to rile her up. Byleth sucked on Hilda’s labia before she flicked the tip of her tongue against Hilda’s clit again and again, alternating between different pleasures. All the while, Byleth squeezed Hilda’s cute asscheeks, keeping her firm on her face.

“Professor… you’re so good, Professor,” Hilda praised, biting her lip to keep as quiet as possible, while closing her eyes with a smile on her face. She let the sensations wash over her, Byleth’s tongue on her, Byleth’s fingers on her… wanting her,  _ only  _ her. “I should tease you more often if this is how you’re going to act when I do it! Please, c’mon, make me cum… you can make me cum, can’t you, Professor?”

Perhaps it was Byleth’s initial plan to edge Hilda, as punishment for making her jealous, but Hilda’s master manipulation tactics worked wonders on even Byleth, and Byleth’s tongue switched its course to focus on Hilda’s clit, poked out of its hood, and aching for Byleth’s lips. Byleth did indeed wrap her lips around Hilda’s clit and sucked on it persistently, determined to make Hilda cum, just as Hilda taunted her to do.

Hilda threw her head back, and she began to rock her hips up and down Byleth’s face, rubbing her soaked pussy on her chin and nose. “That’s… Goddess, it’s so hard to keep my voice down. I’m gonna cum, Professor, I’m gonna cum for you, okay?”

For  _ you. _ For her teacher. For  _ Byleth. _

Hilda did cum. Her orgasm hit her hard, and it rocked throughout her entire, slender body as she did so. Hilda was a bit of a screamer, so it was hard not to actually scream. She bit her lip so hard, it might as well have drawn blood. In this time, Byleth stopped sucking Hilda’s clit to instead lick it gently up and down with her tongue, as if coaxing all of the juices from Hilda’s pussy. Without a doubt, all of Hilda’s cum sullied Byleth’s skin, maybe even the top of her clothes, but she doubted either of them cared.

When Hilda’s orgasm died down, she huffed.

“That was…  _ so _ good. Seriously, when you’re mad, you’re a force to be reckoned with. Or more accurately, your  _ mouth _ is,” Hilda once again looked back at Byleth, and lifted her butt up and off of her face, despite Byleth’s grip still being attached to her fleshy bottom. She saw that there was a serious frown on Byleth’s face, and Hilda giggled. “Aw, did I tease you too hard, Professor? You’re older than me, but your feelings get hurt so easily. It’s kinda cute.”

Byleth frowned even harder.

Hilda laughed softly. “C’mon, I’m sorry. Don’t make that expression… say…” Hilda lifted herself off of Byleth’s face, and sunk onto her knees beside her. Byleth sat up in turn. “If you wanna make me eat my words, here’s an idea. Why don’t you sit on  _ my _ face? Not gonna lie, you have me sorta curious about that butt of yours… and I don’t have to meet with Claude for another few hours. So, what do you think?”

Byleth’s lips finally quirked into a small smirk.


End file.
